SOLE
by Sole4Life2012
Summary: I hope that everyone likes my story, there will be a LOT more to come. i would love to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"wake up mommy and daddy." Hope said as she was standing on the side of Starr and Cole's bed.

"Hello pumpkin" Cole said to his daughter.

"Hewwo daddy." Hope said with a very excited voice.

"I want play." said Hope

"Okay hunny, go pick out some toys and we can play" said Cole

Starr woke up and looked at her daughter and wonderful husband playing together. Starr sat up and asked both Hope and Cole, what the wanted for breakfast.

"pancakes" "I want pancakes mommy" Hope told Starr.

"And what about my handsome husband?" Starr said as she smiled at Cole

"Pancakes sound good to me." replied Cole as he got up, and went over to Starr and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Cole can we finish this tonight, when Hope is not watching us..." Starr said

"Oh we sure will" Cole told Starr with a grin on his face.

"Hope how would you like to go to Grammie Manning's tonight?" Cole asked Hope

"yes" Hope said as she jumped up, and hugged Cole

"Okay to grammie's it is" Cole said as he giggled

"And for you Starr if you have no plans tonight I would love to spend the night with you" Cole said to Starr as he smiled.

"Nope no plans for me" Starr replied

"Okay good because I have something in mind" said Cole

"Oh you do, huh?" Starr told Cole

"Come on hope lets go pack your bag so that we can head over to your grandmothers, okay?"

"okay daddy" Hope said

"Ill go and get myself ready for the day, while you get Hope packed" said Starr.

"Alright" Cole said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope come on lets go get into the car baby." Cole told Hope

"okay daddy" Hope said as she came running out of her bedroom.

"Stay right here, ill be right back. I am going to tell mommy that I am going to bring you to your grandmothers house now" Cole said.

Cole walked up the stair up to the bathroom where Starr was getting ready. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Starr said from inside the bathroom.

Cole walked inside, and told Starr that he was going to bring Hope to her mothers house for the night.

"Okay, wait one second. I want to tell my baby girl goodbye before you guys head over there." Starr told Cole.

"Alright" Cole told Starr and he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Starr walked down the stairs with Cole following right behind her. Hope was still waiting in the living room, when they came down.

"I love you baby girl, I love you so much." Starr told Hope as she hugging her goodbye.

"I wove you to mommy" Hope said

"Now you be good for your grandma, okay?" Starr said to Hope.

"yes" Hope told Starr

Starr gave Hope a kiss goodbye, and she walked them both out to the car. She helped Cole bring all of Hope's things out to the car, and then said goodbye one last time.

"Cole, did you remember to pack her blanket, what about her frog?" Starr said to Cole as she was standing right outside of the car.

"Yes Starr got them both, don't worry babe" Cole said to Starr as he was leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm not, I love you both very much. Drive safe okay?" said Starr

"We will" both Hope and Cole said.

Starr went back inside the house, and closed the door behind her. She walked back up the stairs to finish getting ready for whatever Cole had planned for them today. She took off her robe, turned on the radio and jumped in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Starr was still in the shower singing, Cole quietly walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door, and tiptoed inside, without letting Starr know. Cole slipped off his clothes and jumped into the shower with Starr, she jumped.

"Jeez you scared the crap out of me Cole" Starr said as she turned around so that she was facing Cole.

"Sorry I just wanted to surprise my beautiful wife" Cole told Starr

Later on that day, Cole and Starr were both in the car on the way to the restaurant which Cole had made reservations for a few days before.

"Cole this is beautiful, thank you!" Starr said

"No problem, I am just happy that I could spend the night with you" Cole replied

They both took their time and ate dinner. The music was playing both of their favorites song "Blessed by Martina McBride." They decided that they were going to both get up and dance.

When they both got home and walked into their house. Starr turned around to face Cole.

"Thank you so much baby, I love you forever and ever pinkey promise" Starr said while smiling at Cole.

"Don't thank me Starr, I love being able to spend time with you." Cole said back

They both kissed passionately, and moved into their bedroom which was down the hall way from the living room which they were both in. They kissed a lot more, and when they both woke up Cole turned looking at the clock and saw that it was midnight. Starr at the time still had her head on his chest.

A few hours past and it was nine in the morning, they were surprised that they were able to sleep in, Hope usually comes in to their room and wakes them up. Not that that is a bad thing they both love their daughter to death.

"Starr I told your mom that we would be there to pick her up by noon"

"Okay, sounds good to me"

"What do you want for breakfast Starr?" Cole said, he was wearing a apron which said "kiss the cook on it" as he walked into the other room which Starr was in watching TV.

Starr let out a big laugh when she saw Cole walk into the room with the apron on.

"Come her baby let me kiss the cook" Starr said to Cole

They both laughed.

"Umm what about some toast and eggs!"

"Anything for you!" Cole replied

After they both ate they both walked outside and got into the car, and headed over to La Boulaie to pick up Hope.

"Mommy. Daddy" Hope yelled as she ran to the door to meet Cole and Starr

"Hello baby girl, how was your night at Grandma's?" Cole asked Hope

"Good" Hope said back

"Hey Hope come over here and give your mommy a hug and a kiss" Starr said to Hope

"Hewwo Mommy, I missed you"

"I missed you to baby girl"

"Mom thanks for watching her today!" Starr told her mother

"No problem, anytime. I love spending time with my granddaughter"

Cole, Hope and Starr walked out of La Boulaie and went back home to put Hope down for her afternoon nap.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed and Cole and Starr were both laying in bed talking, while there baby girl Hope was in her bedroom sleeping. They were still talking as they both drifted off to sleep together.

A few hours later, they both woke up. Starr got up out of bed to check on Hope, who was still sleeping in her crib. When Starr walked back into the room she looked at Cole.

"Hey Cole"

"Yeah Starr"

"I am not feeling very well." She said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Whats wrong babe?" Cole said has he hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom behind Starr, She was in there sitting next to the toilet, Cole went next to her and held up her hair since she was sick.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Cole asked

"Umm not for to long, the last few day in the morning I have been feeling nauseous. I think im just coming down with something" Starr told Cole

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure."

Later on that day Cole stayed home with Hope when Starr went out to go grocery shopping.

As Starr was walking around the store she thought to her self that since she had been getting morning sickness not more than a month after the day that her and Cole had dropped Hope off at her moms house, and not more than a month since her and Cole had made love.

Starr decided to get a pregnancy test just to check.

Starr got home and when she walked into the house Cole and Hope were sleeping on the living room couch together. Hope was laying in Cole's arms. Starr did not want to disturb them, so she went outside to get everything out of the back of the car. She decided that since they were both asleep it would be a good time for her to take the test.


	5. Chapter 5

Starr heard Hope waking up.

"mommy, daddy" Hope cried out

"hey Hope its okay, I'm right here" Cole told her with a calm voice.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Starr said as she walked out of her bed room

"Nothing" Cole replied, "we both just woke up."

"I see that" Starr said as she was holding her stomach

"Hey Starr whats wrong?" Cole said with a worried voice

"aw nothing just my stomach is hurting a little."

"Why don't you go and lay down for a little bit, and when you wake up of you are not feeling any better then we will make you a doctors appointment." said Cole

Starr agreed to Cole's suggestion, and she went into their bedroom to take a little nap while he watched Hope.

Starr had fallen asleep and about an hour or so later she woke up crying, Cole heard her and ran up stairs to the bedroom.

"Whats wrong" Cole asked Starr

"It.. It hurts really bad" Starr said

"Okay well come on I will help you up and ill bring you to the hospital, on our way we can drop Hope off at Langston and Markko's house"

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem, come on grab my arm, and ill help you get to the car"

Starr grabbed Cole's arm and he walked her out to the car, he grabbed Hope, and put her into her car seat. They took off down the road Starr was still in a lot of pain, she was trying to hide it so that she would not scare Hope. When they arrived at Langston and Markko's house Cole got out with Hope, and brought her inside and told Langston what was going on and that he would call them later to check on Hope, and keep her up to date on Starr's condition.

Cole went back out to the car where Starr was, and took of out of the drive way heading towards the hospital.

"Come on Starr ill help you out of the car, when we get inside if you can not walk ill get you a wheelchair"

"alright" Starr said with tears running down her face.

"Hello Hello, can somebody help me, my wife is in a lot of pain and we do not know why." Cole yelled as they walked into the hospital.

"sure come on fallow me" The nurse said as she walked up to Starr and Cole

"So what has been going on?" The nurse asked Starr after she got her into the room, and on the bed.

"well I got home earlier today, and I noticed these pains in my stomach, and I went to lay down for awhile hoping the pain would get better, but I woke up about a hour later with really bad pain."

"okay let me take a look." the nurse said

"Cole would you mind leaving for a few minutes while I check out whats going on with your wife?"

"No I will not leave her alone" replied Cole

"Cole its okay, it will only be a few minutes, ill be okay I promise" Starr told Cole

"Okay" Cole told Starr as he went up to her and kissed her on the forehead, and then walked out of the room.

"alright lets take a look" the nurse told Starr

"ah just what I thought" the nurse said

"WHAT? Is everything okay" Starr said with a worried voice

"yes everything is fine, let me go and get your husband now...okay?"

Cole walked in the room, and Starr was in shock because the nurse would not tell her what was going on. Starr asked again if everything was okay.

"The both of you will be just fine." the nurse replied

"both?" Cole said very confused

"yes both of you" the nurse said

"Congratulations Starr your pregnant."

They both looked at each other and smiled. They were both so happy to be able to bring another life into this world, after seeing how happy and cute there daughter Hope was!


End file.
